


Family Secrets

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: OOC; MxM; non-twincest incest
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a 9 year seperation, Bill and Tom find themselves thrown back together. After a call from the police, Tom finds himself guardian of Bill once again, but what are the secrets between them. Will they be able to become a family once again or are there to many things standing in their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Band: Tokio Hotel
> 
> Pairing: Tom/Bill
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warning: OOC; MxM; non-twincest incest
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either twin. I also do not own the band. Just the bunnies that came up with this.
> 
> Summary: After a 9 year seperation, Bill and Tom find themselves thrown back together. After a call from the police, Tom finds himself guardian of Bill once again, but what are the secrets between them. Will they be able to become a family once again or are there to many things standing in their way?

He wasn't sure when it started, this unnatural attraction. He didn't know why it started or how to stop it. Yet there it was lurking in the back of his mind. Haunting him. If he really thought about it thought, he'd know it had always been there. Ant it wasn't something he was sure he could ignore. The love he felt for the man in his photo. The man that was so much to him but not enough. 

Bill sighed softly, falling back on his chair, sliding down a bit. He looked back at the photo, the smiling faces peering back up at him. There he was, no more than six. He still had blond hair at the time and it was cut horribly. But it was the face next to his own that was the source of the burning secret in the back of his mind. Honey brown eyes with long eye lashes. Tan skin from being outside too much. Blond dreads pulled up and hidden beneath a hat. Full lips, just like his own, a single piercing on the left side. He was 21. Bill remembered that. Oddly enough they shared a birthday and it had been shortly after it. Just a few months if he remembered. That was the last time he saw him. His father...and though he couldn't remember when his feelings for him started he did remember how long it had been since they'd been forced apart. 

9 years 7 months 13 days 4 hours 2 minutes. 

The time on the clock was engraved into his mind when his mother had taken him away. Torn them apart. But that was years ago. It was now his fifteenth birthday, his fathers too. Well not his fifteenth, but his birthday. And he was finally going to see him again. His mother couldn't keep them apart anymore. After all these years, his mother had been arrested and now this was where he sat. In the middle of the police station waiting for his father to come take him home. Because home was with his father. It always had been. 

"Bill?"

Bill jumped a little looking up from the picture, hiding it against his chest as if caught doing something he shouldn't. He knew it was ridiculous once he'd noticed the female officer watching him. It was him and his father after all, it wasn't that strange to be caught looking at a photo of an estranged parent. Blushing softly, he smiled trying to hide his mistake. "Ahh...sorry. You startled me. What is it?"

She seemed to relax after that, at least to Bill's eyes. "Your father just arrived. Please follow me."

Bill licked his lips getting up slowly. He grabbed his bookbag and pulled the strap over his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to make of it. His father could easily have refused to take him back. But he'd come and he couldn't help the slight fluttering of his heart at the thought that he may still be wanted. So with butterflies in his stomach and heart racing, he followed her out. It was time. Time to see the man that had haunted his mind for so long.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom had been at home when he'd received the call. He'd nearly dropped the phone when he'd heard the message. It'd been the very last thing he'd ever expected to hear. 

_"Hello?" Tom said through a yawn as he glanced at the clock. 2:25 flashed in bright red at him through the dark making his eyes hurt as he tried to make them out with sleepy eyes. It was way to early for such things as phone calls. And he was going to complain to whoever it was._

_"Is this Mr. Tom Kaulitz?" came a female voice over the phone, softer than it probably was due to the static. It was likely a long distance call. But he couldn't think of any reason for someone so far away to be calling him so early in the morning. The confusion filling his mind had him sitting up rubbing his head as he woke up slowly._

_"Yes. This is Tom Kaulitz," he said sliding from the bed and padding out the bedroom door to the livingroom. Last thing he needed was his girlfriend waking up to find him talking to some random girl in the middle of the night. That was a fight he was far to tired for._

_"This is the Las Angeles Police Department, Officer Carner speaking." Las Angeles? Well that certainly explained the static. "I'm calling to inform you that your ex-wife, Mrs. Shelly Leiner was arrested."_

_That woke him up completely. Hurrying back down the hall, he shut the bedroom door before heading back to the livingroom quickly, moving to stand by the window. His ex-wife. "Arrested...what for?" he asked, though he didn't really care. He'd been a marriage of convenience for her. He was well aware of that and when she found something better, she'd taken off. The only thing that he'd regretted about that was that she'd taken his son._

_"I'm sorry. We can not discuss an ongoing case over things like the phone. I hope you understand. Though we may have some questions for you when you arrive," she explained, which only made Tom curious. What could she need to ask a man that hadn't seen his wife in 9 years. What had she done?_

_"...When I arrive?" he asked softly before he felt his heart beat just a little faster. "Bill...is Bill okay? She didn't do something to him did she?!" he asked, a sudden panic rushing through him. He didn't even know if she'd even kept him after they'd divorced. But why else would they call him up? Bill was his only lasting tie to her._

_"Bill is fine. He's here waiting for you. As his father, you have legal rights to him. If you wish to come pick him up. If you refuse the parental rights, we'll of course s..."_

_"No!" Tom didn't even let her get the rest of her sentence out. "I...I mean. I'll be there. I'll come get him. Which department are you? I need the address. I'll get there as soon as I can. Just...keep him there."_

_"I see. Very well sir,"_

Tom had gotten the address after that. Hanging up he'd run back to the room and grabbed his keys and the nearest clothes he could find. He honestly didn't care what they had been. He'd woken his girlfriend up in his haste, but he'd simply said he was leaving and to lock up on her way out before he'd run out of his house to his car. He had only been mildly aware of her screaming after him as he'd slammed on the gas and his car peeled out. Bill was at the police station...waiting for him. His son. And no matter what, he wasn't planning on leaving him there. 

It'd taken him close to five hours to get to L.A. After that it'd taken him 45 minutes before he'd been able to find the department. Pulling to stop, he'd climbed out only **just** remembering to lock up his car before he'd found himself running in. Looking around, he hurried over to the front desk licking his lips a little. He was a little dehydrated but he had more pressing matters. 

"Tom Kaulitz," he said quickly as soon as a cop came over. "I'm here to pick up my son. Bill. His mother was arrested," he explained as best he could.

The officer watched him a moment before it seemed to click which person he was talking about. Grabbing a clipboard with some papers attached, he passed it over. "Fill this out. We'll bring him out once we verify who you are. You may have to stay in town for a couple days. Just so we can get a statement from Bill. Ask some questions."

Tom only half listened, already filling out the forms. "Right...right. Whatever you need. Just..." he clamped his mouth shut digging out his wallet to pass over an I.D. He didn't want to waste any time. Signing the bottom of the papers, he passed them over as well before looking up.

"Alright. One moment," the man said as he went to get everything verified and checked. It wasn't until Tom was alone that it sank in. Really sank in. He was in a city he hadn't been in since his teens and he was about to pick up his kid. One he hadn't seen or spoken too in 9 years. It hadn't even occurred to him that Bill, by this point was a complete stranger. And a teenager at that. What if Bill didn't **want** to live with him. It was possible. Just what had he gotten himself into...


End file.
